Katara's Journal
by LadyLibra12
Summary: New and improved version of My Journal:Katara's Story! Join Katara as writes in her journal about her experiences while traveling with the Gaang and see how her life takes an unexpected turn that, ultimately, brings her one step closer to a future she would have never thought possible. Zutara.


_Hey guys, I'm back! It's been about 6 years since I started _My Journal: Katara's Story _and honestly, I have no idea why I didn't finish it. I hate when authors abandon their stories, but I ended up doing just that! I read through the original story and there was a lot of mistakes, so I figured if I was going to continue it I might as well rewrite it. As you'll notice, __the plot of this story is completely different from _My Journal: Katara's Story. _This is also rated 'M' instead of the 'T' rating given to the original story. But, of course, it's still Zutara. I really hope you guys will like this just as much as you all like the original. I tried to do something different than the cliché 'Zuko kidnaps Katara and they eventually realize they're soul mates' theme. But let me ramble no further, this has been long overdue. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer- I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I making any profit from writing this fiction.__  
_

_##############  
_

Chapter One

4/12

_Dear Journal, _

Ah, my first journal! I'm so excited I have something to record all my adventures in. Traveling with Aang so far has been full of spontaneous adventures; every day we're running into new people, learning their history and how the war has affected them and their families, and not to mention learning all about bending- it's been quite an eye-opening experience. Recently we met a young earth bender when we were in Gaoling named Toph. She's been traveling with us for a few weeks now. I have to admit, in the beginning she grated my nerves to no end! Calling me Ice Queen and whatnot (which I _really _hated, bythe way) and she never wanted to help with anything. Her attitude wasn't so hot either. I really disapproved of the way she treated Aang when they practiced… But I've learned to accept that Toph will be Toph; it's just her style.

At this very moment, we are flying over the Earth Kingdom. No telling where we're landing next, but wherever it is I hope it's near a village. A village with a steaming hot bath house and good, cheap food. I haven't had a decent bath in _days_ and my clothes aren't all that clean either. The one thing I really miss about being back home - I never had to go days without a bath or clean clothes. Sokka did, maybe, but that was more of a choice than anything else. Don't get me wrong though, I love helping Aang on his journey of mastering the elements and seeing the world, but _nothing_ beats the (often) taken for granted luxury of being able to bathe and feeling squeaky clean whenever you want.

On a better note, we haven't ran into Zuko for a while. Which is a good thing, considering Aang has been able to make a lot of progress in earth bending and water bending training without any distractions. Hopefully it'll stay that way, at least for a while. We all have enough to worry about without some Avatar obsessed prince coming after us. But who am I kidding? Whenever things start to slow up and become normal again, something always comes along and throws us for a loop. Oh well, what else can you expect while traveling with the Avatar?

_Katara_

_#######  
_

4/14

_Dear Journal,_

So we've been on land for only half a day and already we've had some unpleasant run ins with the Fire Nation soldiers. Luckily no one is badly hurt (just a few minor bruises) but for as far as getting taken hostage, _that _was too close of a call. After we landed, Sokka complained that the spot we were in was a horrible one. "The space is too open. Fire Nation soldiers could easily find us!" he exclaimed, with a certainty that only a big headed, know-it-all big brother could have. I argued with him, trying to explain that the area was perfectly fine. Aang and Toph agreed but Sokka insisted, and _kept on _insisting (or what others would call _whining_) until we finally listened and moved.

Very, very bad idea. And just when we had managed to avoid trouble for so long, too. Leave it to Sokka to fuck up a good thing. We ended up moving right into Fire Nation camping territory. To make it worse we were already tired and in much need of rest after flying for so long.

Right when we stepped foot into the opening one of the soldiers pointed us out, and countless balls of fire were coming our way. Frozen in shock, we almost didn't dodge out of the way in time. I could have sworn some of them were drunk though, from the way some of fire balls just _completely _missed. Nevertheless, we fought as much as we could before Aang called on Appa and Momo to scoop us up. In other words, today went from an okay day to a very bad day. Really, you have no idea how tired I am right now. And I still haven't had my bath!

Sokka just knows how to pick a great camping spot, him and his darn instincts.

_Katara_

_#######  
_

4/15

_Dear Journal,_

I just stepped out of a bath house, squeaky clean, meaning I am a very happy and satisfied girl right now. You have no idea how great the steaming water felt to the aching muscles all over my body. Toph seemed to enjoy it too. We both almost fell asleep in there because it felt so good.

The village we are staying in at the moment (I believe it is called Suzhou) is absolutely _breathtaking. _Green plains, covered in the softest grass I've ever felt, roll on and on, gradually shifting upwards into hills (in varying sizes) that border the western side of the village. Even standing in the main part of the village where all the shops and things resided, you can make out the houses scattered along the sides of the hills. Right now, as I write this outside of the cabin we're staying in for the night, the sun is lowering slowly behind those hills, still peeking out to shine the last of its rays on the village. It's a beautiful sight. Don't even get me started on the body of water (which I definitely plan on visiting sometime tomorrow) bordering the village on the east.

The bath house was absolutely wonderful, but the fish and eel we had for dinner was even better (if that's even possible). Honestly, the food and clothing shops are unlike anything I've experienced yet. There's a wide variety of all sorts of things, from unique beaded jewelry to the best freshly picked fruits I've ever tasted. Toph said she's heard her parents talk of this village before. It's not all that big and very underestimated, but the village itself is full of rich valuables. I even found a cute little pouch. It's creamy white with blue trim and design - it reminds me of back home at the South Pole, I just had to get it.

The people here are so generous too. We bought that fish and eel from a stand ran by a sweet older woman and her daughter. Small talk turned into almost an hour of conversation. The older woman, whose name was Lian, asked us, "Since this is your first time visiting the village, I take it you have no idea where you will be sleeping tonight?" We all shook our heads. "My husband, Manchu, owns a few cabins not too far from here that he rents out to travelers passing through. It would be an honor for the Avatar and his friends to stay there, free of charge of course." Of course, we all insisted that we do pay something or at least make a barter of some sort, but Lian wouldn't hear any of it. She held up her hand, dismissing our protests, and told Bao (her daughter) to take us to the cabins.

Although the cabins were small (only meant to hold 2 or 3 people maximum), they were really nice and (surprisingly) well furnished. There were 2 cots, a couple of old cushions lined against one wall (I'm guessing to make some kind of makeshift pallet for any extra guests), and a small round wooden table complete with 4 old wooden chairs. It wasn't the most fanciest room in the world, but it sure was better than sleeping out in the wilderness, with nothing but a worn out sleeping bag between you and the hard ground.

Later in the evening when we were sitting and talking with Lian and Bao in their cabin, we got the chance to meet Manchu, who arrived just having finished up a long day of fishing and was carrying 2 buckets full of fish. Although he appeared old with his grey beard and hair, he carried those buckets with ease. And strangely, although wrinkled with age, his face still held a slightly youth look - especially his eyes which seemed to smile all on their own. He was delighted to meet the Aang and greeted us all with a warm smile before inviting us to stay for dinner, and then wishing us a peaceful sleep tonight and enjoyable stay in Suzhou as we were leaving. In short, he was just as sweet and charming as his wife.

We decided to stay for a few days to rest up before heading out again, to enjoy a little (but much deserved) break before we all have to face reality again and continue on our journey. So much to do, so many answers we must find to our (never-ending) questions - plus the fact that we have yet to find a fire bending master for Aang. God knows _that's _going to difficult enough.

Well I think this entry is long enough. I can barely keep my eyes open so I should get some sleep now. Goodnight, Journal.

_ Katara_

_###############  
_

_Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
